


Guilt and Sorrow

by Selbel



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bromance, Calm Aramis, Friendship, Other, non-slash, purely friendship, sad D'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbel/pseuds/Selbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the one year of his fathers death approaches, D'Artagnan is sad and has a breakdown, luckily Aramis is there to calm him down and talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and Sorrow

Aramis stood back as he watched D'Artagnan punch the wall with his fist. He just couldn't understand why the younger man was behaving like this; why was he acting so somber and angry for? Aramis flinched as the younger musketeer threw his glass down to the floor with a yell. Surely the wine D'Artagnan had consumed earlier was not the only culprit for his mood. With a sigh, Aramis took a hesitant step forward, unsure of how to deal with his friend when he was like this. He could handle Athos drunk, he could even handle loud and rowdy Porthos when he was drunk, but D'Artagnan was on a whole different level right now and he was unsure of how to deal with it. 

As D'Artagnan made a move to hit the wall again, Aramis made the decision to stop him, knowing full well that if he kept this up then he would damage his hand and be unable to fulfill his duties as a musketeer. Putting a firm hand on the younger's shoulder, Aramis slowly led him away from the wall and onto his bed. 

“Enough”, he said firmly but with sympathy in his tone. His grip on the younger tightened as he tried to push him away, “You're drunk and behaving worse than Athos does when he is drunk.” 

D'Artagnan made a sound between a scream and cry, breaking Aramis' heart in two, “Get. Away!”, the young man cried, successfully pushing the older man off of him as he attempted to walk to the door, but Aramis being as he was, quickly recovered his wits and ran over to the younger musketeer and wrapped his arms around his waist to stop his from lashing out. 

“Let. Me. Go.”

This made Aramis hold on tighter as the boy thrashed about in his arms in futile attempt to get away. There was a few times that Aramis had to avoid getting an elbow to the face, but sill, he remained patient whilst his friend got his anger out of his system. The older musketeer hoped that once his friend got his anger out of his system, he would be able to confide in him. As it was, the boy slowly stopped wriggling about – much to the relief of Aramis– and was slowly becoming still in his arms. 

It was kind of amusing, Aramis thought to himself, that one moment the youngest musketeer was so filled with anger and energy only to exhaust himself from it. 

Leading D'Artagnan over to his bed once more, he sat down next to him and watched as the boy bit his bottom lip worriedly. “What's the matter?”, Aramis asked, his voice gentle and caring. At D'Artagnan's silence he continued, “I can't help you if you don't talk to me.”

The boy remained silent for a moment, “I've just had a really bad day.”

“Surely a bad day was not the culprit for the dent in the wall?”, Aramis said it as a joke but still, the younger man flinched. “Tell me what's happened, I can help you.”

“I don't think you can”, D'Artagnan mumbled, running a hand through his dark locks. 

“You can tell me...”, Aramis prompted once more. 

The younger musketeer sighed deeply before speaking, “today marks the one year anniversary of my father's death.”

Aramis was momentarily stunned into silence by this news. Of course he knew the anniversary was coming up but in light of recent events he had forgotten, which didn't do well in comforting his friend. He felt deep sympathy for his brother in arms, he truly did, but he couldn't let D'Artagnan get caught up in a web of emotions. It wouldn't do well for him to be distracted at a time like this. Paris was an extremely dangerous place and with the Cardinal constantly scheming, every musketeer had to be on high alert. But that wasn't the only reason Aramis wanted D'Artagnan to not dwell on the anniversary of his father's death. No. He knew how the young man – barely a man, if you asked Aramis – coped with things. By God, he was worse than Athos was when dealing with grief. 

“It will get easier”

D'Artagnan shook his head, “for a while I thought it had, but now it's worse than ever. I can't help but feel guilty”

“Why” 

“When I first came to Paris I was so busy that I barely had time to grieve...there were days when I would think very little about my father and his death and then there were times when I didn't even think about him at all”. D'Artagnan took a deep breath, “I was so enamored with the musketeer life that I forgot about him...and my old life”. 

When he had finished speaking, Aramis just sat there with his mouth slightly agape. Now he felt guilty; he and the others had always kept the boy busy without even thinking about his mental health. 

“You shouldn't feel guilty for living your life, your father wouldn't have wanted you to be sad all the time”. Aramis putted a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, “this is what grieving is all about, you get sad, angry, and then you feel guilty. But you want to know something?” 

“What”, D'Artagnan asked quietly. 

“You shouldn't feel guilty about living.” 

It was quite for a moment and Aramis silently wondered if D'Artagnan had fallen asleep sitting upright, that was until he replied with “when did you get so wise?”. There was a playful tone in his voice and Aramis smiled. 

“I've always been wise, you've just never noticed. Now, get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!”.

Aramis waited until his younger friend had gotten comfortable and fallen asleep before leaving. He was certain that his friend was still going to be upset in the morning, but there was the possibility that he would no longer need to be drunk in order to numb deal with his grief. Aramis just hoped that his young friend would heed his advice. 

With one last look at his now sleeping friend, he left, groaning internally at the thought of having to get up early the next morning. Sometimes being a musketeer wasn't worth the lack of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the show and falling in love with it, I had to write something concerning his father's death. I've also posted a Porthos/D'Artagnan oneshot (friendship) and I will be posting a Athos/D'Artagnan one when I type it up. So please go and check them out!


End file.
